Exhibit McKinley
by nerdforlife
Summary: AU Season 4. Living so far apart from NYADA student Kurt, Blaine decides to send his boyfriend a series of letters and objects to chronicle his senior year.
1. Exhibits A and B

**A/N: I started writing this story at the beginning of May last year. I****'ve decided to finish it off now, after several months of it sitting idle. I'****m hoping to update on Wednesdays and either Saturdays or Sundays until it's done. **

**Be warned that this is fluff, through and through. It was my first piece of fan fiction, so I've gone through it to clean it up, and reposted each old chapter. I consider this to be my AU take on season 4, although it started out once upon a time as what I hoped might happen****.**

The ghost of a smile left on Kurt's face from a good dance class, one where he'd managed to pick up the new choreography with so much more ease than nine months ago, grew into a grin as he saw the note stuck in his tiny dorm mailbox. A package was waiting for him.

Sure his dad sent him care packages a few times over his freshman year of college, but far, far more frequent were the ones from Blaine.

The slip was passed over to the mailroom attendant and a package presented in return. A look at the return address and grin morphed into goofy, cheesy smile as Kurt hurried up the closet he and a roommate called their dorm room.

The package tradition had started way back in September. Every few weeks, Blaine would ship off some object and a letter. It was never anything big. Some days it was just an oversized envelope. Today though, Kurt was clasping an actual box in his hands.

The box got shimmied under his arm as Kurt fumbled for his keys. Why was it always so much harder to get this damn door open when there was a reason to actually care about getting inside?

Finally Kurt stowed his bag of textbooks on the back of his chair, the box sliding down onto his desk. He didn't crack open the box yet though, as tempting as that might seem. Sending the letters and packages was Blaine's tradition. Prolonging the experience, Kurt's.

Kurt moved over to his dresser, opening the top drawer. And there beside a neatly folded pile of boxer briefs was the wooden box Kurt had been looking for. The memory box and this new care package were hoisted up onto Kurt's lofted bed before the young man followed, practically shaking with anticipation.

The new box was set aside in favor of the wooden one because that was the tradition. Since the arrival of the second passage, Kurt would reread every old letter before he let himself devour the new one. Now, with just over a week until finals started, that would be time consuming, but today, Kurt didn't care. He now had an appointment with rereading Blaine's words and pulling out all the items that went with them. The ones small enough to fit in the box at least, nestled among months of letters, kept in chronological order.

Kurt smoothed the very first letter out in front of him, glad his roommate had a late class. As nice as Thomas was, this would be rather awkward to do with the guy in the room. Blaine would probably make some joke about it being like emotional masturbation, just to get a blush on Kurt's cheeks. If only he were here. With a soft sigh, Kurt lifted the items that went with the first letter, a copy of a high school schedule and a photograph. Then he was finally ready to start reading the messy scrawl of cursive.

_Kurt,_

_Well, I've survived week one of my senior year. Without you. I know this is probably really, really silly, but I like the idea of putting down my thoughts and stories from the year on paper. I know you've heard every single one of these on Skype, but there's just something romantic about sending a long form letter in these days of texts and emails. See, I can even write all formal in this. Right?_

_Walking into McKinley the first day of school was so weird. It didn't feel right to be there without walking over to see you dousing your hair in large volumes of hairspray at your locker. It's not just you the school feels empty and weird without. Turning a corner expecting to see you before I remember is what makes my heart ache with missing you, though. But Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Santana, and Brittney all gave this place flash and color. It's worse than the first few days seeing Dalton without Wes. Other than you, I miss Mike the most. I mean, he was always a quiet presence, not one of the flashy ones. We got on together though, you know? From West Side Story on, we just clicked. New York's a big city, but I hope you get the chance to check in on him. For me? See how NYU's treating him. _

_Enough whining though. I bet you'd like an explanation of the items in this envelope. Well, I've decided to make sure you don't miss Lima /too/ much. Because I know how much you loved living in Ohio. Right. Well, really, I've decided to give you a peek at my year. You know, the last one I plan to have without you in it. Ever. So expect more pages of writing and random objects. You know I love random objects._

_Exhibit A, you come to my time table for year. This way you can commiserate better when I complain about the work load of being crazy enough to take every AP class offered at this place. Will you have me committed if I tell you that so far I like AP Calc? Well, it's only been the first week._

_And much more exciting than that, you have a picture, Exhibit B. But not just any picture, mind you. Oh no. This lovely photograph is a picture of the signup sheet for New Directions. With names you won't recognize! I think the freshmen have yet to hear how uncool we are. Regardless, we have had four auditions so far. And all of them can sing! So far we've yet to find a female voice as good as Rachel. Or Santana. Or Mercedes. But we've also yet to find a dancer as bad as Finn. The choir room feels different, but at least we've still got a place to sing. So far this year we've got Artie, Sam, Joe, Rory, and I back so no problem with the male side vocally. But there's just Tina and Sugar returning from the girls. Tina's got a really pretty voice, but Sugar. Um, she's not horrible anymore? With four newbies, we're up to eleven. We'd only have to con one band member into it to compete! _

_I suppose I've rambled enough. More than enough by the way my hand is cramping up. Expect more from me soon. Right now I've got plans to go off and study for AP Chem with Tina. We'll keep each other sane through this whole too many AP classes/missing boyfriends in New York stuff if it's the last thing we do!_

_Love,_

_Blaine_

_P.S. Look at the third name on the list, Elliot. He's looks like he's about 12. He's got a great tenor voice, because I don't think it's changed yet. All I want to do is wrap him in bubble wrap and protect him from all the idiots at this school, like I wish someone had been able to do for us way back when._

Kurt finished the familiar text, picking up the schedule to grin at the markings all over it. Blaine had made notes about which teachers he had and what familiar faces were in his classes. The picture got another glance as well. Finally, finally the Glee club had actually not had to bribe or coerce new members into auditioning. Well, not most of the new members for the year.

The artifacts and letter were refolded neatly and tucked back inside the box as Kurt glanced through, choosing another letter carefully.


	2. Exhibit C

Sliding the first letter and photo back into their slots in his memory box, Kurt took out the next letter in line, reaching behind it to grab a second folded piece of paper. Again, the letter was carefully smoothed out across his bed before he started reading.

This letter was dated a few weeks after the first, sent around then end of September. Kurt remembered the giddy feeling he'd had opening it, reading that familiar scrawl on a day where nothing else had gone right. He'd messed up lyrics in a vocal class, tripped over his own feet in dance, and gotten soaked by the rain while wearing a favorite shirt. But then a padded envelope had been waiting from Blaine after classes, and somehow the day just turned itself around before he could even cut down his roommate with well-placed sarcasm in their shared closet.

_Dearest Kurt,_

_We've got trouble. Right here in Lima, Ohio. With a capital "T" that rhymes with "P" that stands for pool!_

_Or maybe we're just getting ready to put on "The Music Man". Seems the less controversial choice thing went down so well last year that Mr. Schue decided to go for an even less controversial choice for this year's musical. I tried to convince him towards something Disney. Surprise, surprise. Aladdin would have been awesome. We could totally have turned Artie's wheelchair into the flying carpet. Okay. Maybe not, but a guy can dream. Still, I'm feeling this massive urge to catch you on Skype and sing "A Whole New World" together._

_Auditions finished last week, and the cast list posted this morning. Guess who's the next Prof. Harold Hill? If you said Sam or Joe, you're totally wrong. Artie's directing again, but with Mr. Schue this time. Last year I had to pretend to fall in love with Rachel on stage. This year, I get to pretend to fall in love with Tina instead. It's been great this year, well month, seeing her confidence grow. A year ago, she'd have never considered auditioning for Maria. Now? She easily snagged the role of Marian. I feel like she's stepping out from behind Rachel and Mercedes shadows._

_On a random note, I never realized how similar those two names are until I wrote them down for this letter. Maria. Marian. Apparently I only fall in fake love with people with names are similar to Mary. Would it get me brownie points here to point out that I only fall in real love with people named exactly Kurt?_

_The musical should be a good distraction. Between glee, classes, and the musical I'll barely have time to think. If I start to sing 76 Trombones every time we Skype, you'll know what happened. Though really, I wonder how many jokes I'll be able to get away with on that one. Having a gay kid sing a song about trombones just seems like the set up for all kinds of dirty jokes. Artie'd appreciate them at least, right? Since I won't have Mike to pal around with on set this time. Or you. _

_I've enclosed Exhibit C. (What happens when I get to Z by the spring? Will I have to start over? AA?) I stole the cast list from the bulletin board long enough to make a copy on the Cheerio's machine for you. I hope you appreciate the risk I took. Coach Sue could have caught and tortured me. Or stopped calling me such nice names. I'm also rather starting to feel like that lawyer my father wants me to become, holding the world's strangest trial._

_As you can see from Exhibit C, yours truly wasn't lost in a world of disappointment today. I don't think there are a lot of surprises there. Elliot, the boy I wrote you about in the last letter, got cast as Winthrop. I hope that won't just make him more of a target. I guess it's that crazy need to mentor someone you always tease me about, but I just feel like he needs a big brother around here. Yes, I know you're going to laugh at me. Please start now and be done by the time I talk to you tonight. Deal?_

_Alright, these aren't getting their own exhibit letter, but I tossed in a couple pictures I took with my phone at glee the other afternoon. Thought it might be nice to see we're surviving here in the wonders of Ohio. (Or is the hellhole of Lima more appropriate?) And hey, you can put faces with the names of new people I might ramble on about._

_I know I'll have already told you about this on Skype, so getting the story again might be annoying. But remember the silly romantic thing! Handwritten letters sent to you from halfway across the country and all that. _

_I know I've told you I love you a million times, but here's one more in writing. I love you so much, and I miss you horribly. Why couldn't we have graduated together?_

_Yours truly, (and with all cheesiness)_

_Blaine_

Kurt smiled fondly as he read the closing of that, reaching out for the piece of paper sitting beside the letter. The cast list received barely a glance, Kurt instead reaching for the handful of photos folded inside.

Each picture came complete with its own caption. The top of the stack today was of Sam, surrounded by a couple of bored looking younger teenage girls. _Sam fails yet again to charm the new girls with his impressions and knowledge of Klingon. I think he'd have better luck if he just walked around shirtless instead._

That image was slipped aside with a chuckle to glance down at the next: Rory and Artie dueling with plastic toy lightsabers. _Mr. Schue was running a little late Wednesday. Why Artie had lightsabers in his backpack is a good question. A better one might be why either of them seemed to think Sugar might be at all impressed with this._ Such questions probably had no answer, Kurt assumed, even this much later as he set the photo aside, flipping to the last one.

_Proof Artie believes in colorblind casting. _That was all Blaine had written on the back. The photo itself was a quick candid of Tina, leaning over to point something out in a notebook to a younger boy. Even months ago, before meeting some of the newbies over winter break, Kurt had known this had to be Blaine's new pet project of a person. Blaine had been right. The kid looked more like a sixth grader than a freshman, and the Harry Potter t-shirt wasn't helping that much with adding maturity. And with loose black curls and caramel toned skin, Elliot would fool no one into thinking he was Tina's little brother. He'd have better luck with trying to convince people he's was Blaine's little brother with a good tan and less hair gel.

Kurt neatly tucked the pictures back inside the cast list, laughing lightly as he remembered the rather guilty feeling of relief he'd felt on seeing that last picture for the first time. It wasn't like he really thought Blaine would cheat on him. Seeing the kid's picture had made it clear, though. This wasn't attraction on Blaine's part. Just his overwhelming need to be a mentor and big brother figure to any vulnerable soul around him. It was the sort of thing that would make Blaine someday, far in the future, like in ten years, a good father to their kids. Not that Kurt was quite ready to say as much yet.

And on that note, it was time to distract himself with another letter, this one tucked safely away before Kurt lifted the next one, his eyes getting just a bit misty as he picked up the ticket stub that immediately fell out of letter number three.


	3. Exhibits D and E

Kurt lifted the ticket stub from where it had fallen out of the letter onto the bed. His eyes misted over with anticipation. One thing about having read these earlier letters so many times was the anticipation of knowing exactly how the words on the page were going to hit him.

Kurt opened the pages of the letter, thinking back to the first day he'd read this one. It had been the end of October, the day before Halloween. This time the letter had arrived in a normal, white envelope. Kurt had thought that it was simply a letter this time, nothing else, until he'd opened it. The small stub of paper had fallen out, and Kurt still remembered the confusion he'd felt looking at it until he'd had a chance to read that letter.

_Kurt,_

_I can't believe he came._

_Your dad. To opening night. You're off in New York so I didn't really expect to see him here. You'd be proud that I didn't even break character when I spotted Burt out in the audience. Maybe it's silly that it means so sappily much to me, but, well, neither of my parents bothered to show up. They were too busy at work. That's not a surprise. I don't remember the last performance of mine they saw. A parents' night at Dalton probably. Those were also a chance for them to network, after all._

_Your dad, on the other hand, caught an earlier flight home from D.C., from freaking Congress, so he could watch my play and come back stage to tell me how proud he was. My own parents couldn't take two hours out of their offices. I'd ask if he could just adopt me, but I'm not really into incest. _

_Exhibit D is your dad's ticket stub. Keep it safe for me, because I know you're the only one I've ever really let in enough to really know what this means to me. I know musicals aren't really his thing, but your dad's a pretty perceptive guy. I think he could tell how much it meant to me that he came anyway, just to support me. Me. Like I'm someone important enough to care about._

_Speaking of opening nights, I actually made it to the after party at Breadstix this time. God, thinking back to that night makes me miss having you here in my arms even more. And not just the sex. Well, yes, totally the sex, but also just that connection. That feeling of love and warmth and safety in your arms. I warned you that I'm a total sap tonight right? This is even without any alcohol in my system. Actually, I think I might have reached beyond the level of sappiness tonight and melted into a total puddle of goo. I just, well, looking back on that night makes me both melty and horny. It was awkward, sticky, and just perfect, because it was with you. _

_Alright. It's 2 a.m. That may just have a bit to do with how overwhelmingly mushy I'm feeling tonight. I should go to bed and see if I'm still willing to send this piece of drivel in the morning._

_I love you. I miss you so much._

_Blaine_

Obviously Blaine had decided to send it. Kurt wiped away the moisture from his eyes as he carefully tucked the ticket stub back inside. It was the smallest of the mementos Blaine had sent, but it was also the one Kurt was most worried about losing. He'd been tasked with keeping it after all.

Kurt reached in for the next letter, these two needing to be read in the same quick succession in which they'd been sent. This one was the first to arrive in a small cardboard box, less than a week after the last letter.

_Kurt,_

_I'm at the Lima Bean, sitting at our table. It seemed only fitting to write you since I was here and all. Tina's reading over my shoulder, and she says hi. I'd rather it were you sitting here beside me. I don't even mind Tina reading that, because I know she'd say the same thing to Mike. It's a good plan of ours, distracting each other._

_It's November 1__st__, which means Halloween is officially over for another year. We've got a laptop here with us looking over pictures from the Glee costume party Artie hosted last night. I'm deciding right now which ones to get prints of to ship off to you. We'll just bundle that all together and call it Exhibit E, alright? _

_Ooh. Here's a good one of Artie and Rory. Somehow Artie convinced Rory to go in on a theme with him. R2D2 and C3PO. The frame they made over Artie's wheelchair was great, good R2D2 look. After a couple of drinks, he got really annoying when he just started beeping at everyone though. I think at one point he and Sam had a big drunken argument in a barrage of beeps and some kind of Avatar language. I wonder how long Sam's going to be finding bits of blue paint on random parts of his body. I've got to find you a picture of that costume. He went, uh, all out._

_Oh God. You need this one, too. Almost literally God. Joe decided to dress up as Jesus. Jesus with dreadlocks. I just found this picture where Sugar is giving him her 'what the Hell?' look. I have no idea what she dressed up as though. Something very pink and hyper. Maybe she was cotton candy? Joe and Sam tried to get me to dress as Simon? I still have no clue what that was about, but in return for not wearing what they wanted me to, I took their dare on another costume._

_I'm including a picture of that look as well. I'm hoping this one is not found out until at least next June, or after Nationals at the very least. What can I say? I never could really turn down a dare from the guys. Yes, if you're finding that picture now, I did dress up as Mr. Schue. The ugliest sweater vest I own, talking about Journey all night, and wearing less product so my hair was curly but not totally frizzed out. At least I didn't have to point my body blue._

_I thought about sending you some left over trick-or-treat candy, but then I decided you might appreciate these more. The Lima Bean has started selling espresso beans coated in dark chocolate. So tasty. Just don't eat too many at once. We made the mistake of giving Rory a handful at glee earlier this week. You know how hard his accent can be to understand sometimes? Imagine it at a mile a minute. I don't even know if he was speaking English at that point. I bet they'd be great for all-nighters before finals though. Let me know if you like them, and I'll send you more then. Special Lima Bean ones, better than all the millions you could buy in New York, I'm sure._

_Pictures are sent off to be printed. Espresso beans are purchased. Letter is written. Such a productive afternoon I'm having. I've even managed to avoid the overwhelming amount of sap I sent in my last letter. Aren't you proud?_

_Even without all the sap, I still love you and miss you._

_Blaine_

_P.S. Tina added a gift to the box as well. It's a copy of the video recording someone in her family made of the Music Man. I know it's not NYADA quality, but I wanted to share anyway. I hope you enjoy seeing all of us perform._

Kurt flipped through the photos as he read the letter, laughing at each of them. As much as he loved New York, he'd be glad for the chance to see the New Directions this summer, just as long as he didn't have to stay in Lima forever. Even if it'd be better to see the glee club kids here in New York. They could all pile into his closet, elbow to elbow in this tiny room.

The DVD was missing from the memory box. The espresso beans were long, long gone, but the DVD had found a place on his desk. It was probably far too frequently found in the CD drive of his laptop. The chance to watch Blaine on screen over and over had overcome the fact that it wasn't exactly Kurt's favorite musical. That and memories of getting Blaine to sing _Goodnight, My Someone_ to him on the phone at night, after Blaine had listened to it for hours in rehearsal one night.

This letter was tucked away as well, pictures resting neatly inside the memory box. Kurt was on to the November letters, moving quickly through the year.


	4. The Pengiun

Kurt settled the Halloween letters and pictures back into the memory box, pulling out the next letter in line. Once again, this letter had come quickly after the last, this time packed at the top of a brown cardboard box. The way it had all been packed, it had been clear that the letter was meant to come before pulling the newspaper away that had been stuffed around the rest of the contents. It might have had something to do with the bright green post-it stuck to the letter saying 'Read me first.' Blaine was nothing if not subtle in his hints.

_Kurt,_

_Is it bad that I'm using this letter to tell you things I'm too nervous to talk about over Skype? Before you freak out, it's nothing horrible. I love you, and I have no intention of cheating on you or breaking up with you. Take a deep breath._

_I'm also not applying to NYADA. I will join you in New York if it's the last thing I do, but not there. You know that my father and I have been fighting since the summer about this whole issue. We finally reached a compromise that I'm very at peace with. Well, I'm almost afraid to admit to myself, even, how much this option excites me and just feels right. I'm almost finished with my application to NYU, but not to Tisch. I'm applying to the Music Education program and going for a minor in Theater Education as well. Maybe someday I'll have a glee club of my own to torment with Katy Perry and Pink songs the way Mr. Schue torments us with Journey._

_In the end, Dad's refusing to pay for a 'useless' degree. I blame Cooper fully. Can we just blame everything in life on him? I can't find my keys! Blame Cooper. The toaster's broken. Blame Cooper. _

_Well, maybe not, but in this case, I think I can, for a combination of Dad's attitudes. First there's the whole college is a waste of time for performers note that Cooper's so famous for. Which is really more because he'd have flunked out, probably. So Dad is insisting that if I am going to be a performer, why waste time and money on college. Thanks Coop._

_Then on the other hand, Dad keeps going on about how one of his kids at least needs to be able to hold a 'real' job. Needs to be going to college for something he feels more comfortable bragging about to his friends, more likely. _

_God, I'm sick of the fighting. I hate the way fighting with him makes me feel. Or fighting with anyone, really. It's been slowly tearing me up inside for months now. I can't do it anymore._

_After the whole situation where the only parent I had show up to see "The Music Man" was your dad, I got my dad to actually carve out time to sit down and really talk to me. Even if I had to schedule the appointment a week in advance. Just joking. Mostly. In the end, I got him to see that I'd never be happy majoring in business or political science with eye on law school. I also may have pointed out that if I do ever choose to go to law school someday, I wouldn't be going for corporate law like he'd want. I'd probably end up working for the HRC or the ACLU, and how would he explain that to his friends at the country club? Instead, we settled on education. Which I may have had planned before I ever asked him to sit down and talk about this._

_Teaching the arts just feels right, though. I love music and theater and all of that, but I also really love helping other people become their best. That whole mentor complex you love to tease me about. When I look toward the future, I really can see myself as a teacher. I could still find gigs in the evenings and summers, if I want to. Hell, maybe I'll still make it big as a performer anyway. But I really do feel like I'd be happy either way. And in the end, that's all I want from this. To go to college for something that makes __**me**__ happy. This will. _

_I feel like I'm babbling on paper right now. I'm not sure why I was so nervous to tell you all of this over Skype or the phone. I guess I just wanted to give you time if you needed it to become as excited about this as I am. _

_When you get this, and you're ready to be excited, call me so we can talk about my essay. I think I'm going crazy over it. I just don't know how much I want to expose myself. One of the choices is about overcoming adversity. Can I write about Sadie Hawkins and Prom without making it sound like I live in a freaking Soap Opera? Do I really want to out myself in my college application? I need advice here._

_But other than that essay, NYU's app is done. I'll still have to audition, I think. I'm also finishing applications for Columbia and Fordham. And probably a couple other places. Hell, I'd start at a community college if I had to, as long as it was in New York with you. _

_On a totally separate note, I saw what's in the package and immediately thought of you. Don't ask what I was doing in that store. You probably don't want to know. I'm not calling this one an exhibit. It's nothing about my life here this year. Nothing about what you're not missing in Lima. This one is a flat out gift. I know you said you missed cuddling, and you were having trouble sleeping sometimes, so I thought this could help with both._

_I love you. Please call me, because by the time this package reaches you in New York, I'll probably be freaking out and wishing I'd sent this to you in an email or something more immediate._

_Blaine_

_P.S. That is definitely not a baby penguin. Not anymore. The baby penguin has grown up into the king of all penguins._

Maybe Blaine had been right to send it this way. Kurt remembered back to how much he'd appreciated not having to worry about fighting long distance because he'd said something dumb before having the chance to consider it. Still, he picked the package up after class, and called Blaine as soon as he knew Blaine would be finished with dinner that evening. It hadn't taken him long to be ready for that phone call.

Kurt had been disappointed, but at the same time he understood. Part of growing up this year. They'd actually just had a rational discussion about it. It had been so clear that Blaine had thought it all through. Without his father's support there was no way Blaine could afford tuition at a college in New York. He might be able to work and study at OSU, but that wasn't really what either of them wanted. What really won Kurt over to the idea though had been listening to the enthusiasm in Blaine's voice as he talked about what he'd chosen to major in. It didn't feel like Blaine was settling, just that he was curving the path of his dreams a little bit.

The other part of the package had helped out as well. Kurt turned to reach up for the stuffed animal resting beside his pillow. Rachel and his roommate Thomas might make fun of him for sleeping with the thing, but it was so worth it. The stuffed penguin was cute and cuddly. Blaine had seen it and picked it out just for him. Though what in the world Blaine had been doing in Build-A-Bear, Kurt still hadn't asked.

Kurt gave the penguin a tight squeeze listening to the sound chip Blaine had recorded inside. A simple "I love you, Kurt," in Blaine's own voice. With the number of times he'd played it, Kurt was probably lucky the battery hadn't run out yet. Maybe it was worth one more squeeze right now before he moved on to the next letter.

**A/N: Writing this bit of fluffiness has been a great stress relief for me. I'm a teacher in real life, and somehow I can just imagine Blaine as the kind of teacher all the kids look up to.**

**Also Kurt's penguin is here: . ?productId=prod80107&selectedParentCategoryId=cat110056&categoryId=cat110068&dressMeMode=true**


	5. Exhibit F

Kurt gave the stuffed penguin one last squeeze for good measure before he set it aside. The letter was folded as well, traded out for the next in line along with the piece of red construction paper behind it.

Kurt spread out the construction paper, grinning down at the collage made of photos cut out of magazines. Each one was numbered in a spiral pattern, leading down to a picture of him and Blaine curled up together on his couch at home in Lima. He remembered Finn had taken the picture just to tease them. The joke had been on Finn though, because it was a really cute shot.

With the collage set right in front of him, Kurt grabbed the letter, a grin spreading across his face in anticipation of reading this one.

_Kurt,_

_It's almost Thanksgiving, so I'm supposed to be making lists of things that I'm thankful for, right? I decided that instead of just a list, I'd make you a whole collage. Because I'm apparently five today and had /way/ too much fun with the scissors and paste. So go ahead and unfold it so you can follow along as I explain all the wonderful things I'm thankful for in Exhibit F of my life in Lima without you. (I'm blaming Elliot for the silly mood. He fed me sugar! I was just helping him study for a math test and then bam. Sugar!)_

_10. My iPod. Specifically all the cheesy top 40 pop I've loaded onto it. (Don't even pretend you don't miss listening to me sing along.)_

_9. Katy Perry. Seriously, where would my life be without her?_

_8. Hair Gel. This may truly be my number two love, you know, because you'll always be first._

_7. Bowties with a sweater vest. You know you love my sense of fashion. Right? Right? Why do I hear crickets?_

_6. Pink. The artist not the color. Because that iPod would be pretty empty if I had to take off all the Pink and Katy Perry. Shudder._

_5. Indie rock. Because it can't all be Top 40 all the time. Sometimes you just need to be emotional._

_4. Travel size hair gel. Because I need something in my locker to fix the damage after surprise slushies._

_3. Lube and condoms. Because, well, I don't think I need to explain that. And now I cannot show this collage to anyone before sending it off, especially Elliot. I don't need to start corrupting him. Sadly, these aren't as great with you off in New York._

_2. A punching bag. Because it's better than ending up in Figgins' office. Or crazy._

_1. But more than all of those combined, I'm thankful for you. I'm thankful that I can open up to you and share things I hide from the world. I'm definitely thankful for the way you look in a pair of skinny jeans. Most of all, I'm thankful that you love me right back._

_Alright, you can hide the collage before Rachel or Finn tries to sneak a peek and turns bright red at the picture of the lube bottle. Or tries to give you advice you obviously don't need. _

_I can't wait to see you when you're home for Thanksgiving. Yes, we're on for Black Friday shopping, if only because it will give me time to spend with just you. Now you even have that promise in writing so you can hold me to it at four in the morning. Can we make fun of the crazy people in the crowds? Please, please make sure you have coffee when you pick me up. _

_Oh. On that note, don't open the wrapped package until you're alone. I fully intend to sneak you away at some point during the weekend to put what's in that package to good use. It's been about three months after all. Three very long months. _

_On a completely separate note, I got my NYU application sent off. I did go ahead and send that essay like you suggested. I'm just not sure how I can look any member of that admissions committee in the eye if I ever have to now, though. How many months had I known you before I even said anything about Sadie Hawkins? It's not something I share usually. Putting it out there was hard, but strangely therapeutic. I finally feel like it's part of my past, not something that affects my every move._

_I guess my sugar high has worn down, since I'm going from playful to introspective with a strong dash of horny in the middle. What can I say? I'm a 17 year old boy with a crazy hot boyfriend, and I'll keep telling you that last part until you truly believe it._

_I still love you so much, but I won't have to miss you much longer. See you very, very soon._

_Blaine_

A blush spread across Kurt's cheeks as he remembered the contents of that package, or rather the use the contents had been put to. The small bottle of lube had come in quite handy when the pair had returned from Black Friday shopping to find that Blaine's parents had both 'run into the office for a moment', especially since both of them knew that moment would be several hours long.

The weekend had been over far too quickly for both of them, but separating that second time had been a lot easier. Instead of facing three months apart, they'd only been anticipating three weeks before Kurt was done with finals and home for Winter Break.

Now, Kurt was so close to being home for the summer. He'd never really anticipated actually looking forward to going back to Lima, but he really kind of was. He was looking forward to seeing everyone he'd missed during the year. Mercedes. Tina. Sam. His dad and Carole. Most of all, he was looking forward to seeing Blaine. He'd be working at the tire shop while Blaine resumed his gig at Six Flags, but they'd have glorious evenings and weekends together. Come the end of summer, Blaine would be packing up to head to New York right alongside him. What could be better?


	6. Exhibit G

The collage and letter were refolded and stowed as Kurt reached for the next grouping in the box. This letter had more photos tucked inside, along with the official program for the 2012 Sectionals competition.

It had been odd to see this for the first time, proof of a show choir contest he'd not been a part of. Even when he'd been with the Warblers, Kurt had still been at Sectionals and Regionals. Now, he'd moved on with his life, aspiring to bigger and brighter things. Still, that moment of sadness had come, more nostalgia than anything.

By now, Kurt had looked at the program and read this letter so many times that it no longer hit him. Instead, just remembering what would be inside brought out a laugh. Katy Perry. It was that letter.

_Kurt,_

_Sectionals were this morning. I'm writing this at two in the afternoon, curled up in one of the comfy chairs in the Lima Bean. I'm sure at some point between now and Artie's after party tonight, we'll make the times work out for more communication than a celebratory text. I'm pretty sure I'll have told you most of this over the phone well before this letter makes it all the way to New York even if we don't but maybe not. Some things are easier to admit on paper._

_One of those would be the fact that I was really nervous. Like throwing up in the bathroom before the competition nervous. I've been on stage in front of much larger crowds. I've had the lead in two musicals. I was the lead soloist for the Warblers as a freaking sophomore. I was never this nervous for any of that. All I could keep imagining this morning was the New Directions losing at Sectionals. We're the reigning national champions. If we lost at Sectionals, we'd never live it down. _

_Things haven't been great at school this year, but we haven't taken /as/ much crap for being in glee club. Younger students have actually even tried joining. We added another girl, a sophomore with a wonderful alto voice, since the start of the year. We actually have twelve full members. No need to drag in band members or bribe random students to compete. If we'd fallen short at Sectionals, how long do you think that would have lasted?_

_Looking back, I think the horrible nerves were more fear that I'd let the team down than that I'd make a total fool of myself. What if I was the one that made us the laughing stock of the show choir world? How would I show my face in that choir room?_

_I was worried for nothing, though. The freshmen remembered their choreography. Rory remembered his choreography, too, even. _

_I remembered how to dance and sing at the same time. Yes, it's stupid that I was worried about that considering how many times I've performed. Sometimes fears just aren't rational, right?_

_The fear was gone the moment I walked on stage. As soon as I was in front of that crowd, it just felt right. It wasn't the giant rush I'll forever remember from singing Dashboard Lights as a team at Nationals, but it was wonderful. _

_Have I told you a million times already how excited I was to be up on a stage singing Katy Perry? Yeah, I know. Big shock. I'll try to find someone who taped it so I can send you video footage of Part of Me. It was pretty epic with the dancing and all, worthy of the artist. _

_I have this whole picture in mind right now of what your face looks like as you laugh at me over this. As a result, I also have a big grin on my face, just so you know._

_Anyway, to continue the play by play, even though I'm sure I'll have admitted to this part of the phone, even if I left out the nervous hurling, the Katy Perry number was first. I took lead, but the whole club was part of it. It was great. High energy and the audience just ate it up, I'll humbly admit._

_Next, I got to pretend to be passionately in love with Tina again. We dropped the energy level a bit for a cutesy little duet to give the rest of the club time to actually breathe. I never saw myself as the kind of guy that would have a female best friend, but at least for this year, I feel Tina sliding into that role. She's just plain nice, and we have that whole boyfriends in NYC thing to bond over. _

_Man, I'm really all over the place this afternoon. Back on track, we finished with a ridiculously boyband number. Seriously, we went old school with some NSYNC. Artie and Sam took lead on that one, with Joe, Rory, and Elliot getting lines. It was very suave. The rest of us had a grand old time dancing like fools in the background. _

_In the end, we pulled through. We'll be off to Regionals, with fingers crossed that we might make it to Nationals this year. I'm still not sure who decided it was a good idea to hold a competition for a group of high schoolers in Las Vegas, but I hope we'll get there a midst the drunks and the lights._

_And that's my rambling rundown of Sectionals. It was amazing to have you home, but I can't say I wish you'd stayed. Well, selfishly I could, but I know you need to be in New York learning how to take Broadway by storm. I'm glad you're there, and I can't wait to be there with you. In the meantime, I'll look forward to seeing you at Christmas._

_Love,_

_Blaine_

_P.S. I'm including Exhibit G, a copy of the Sectionals program and some pictures from our dress rehearsal on Friday_.

Kurt ran his fingers over Blaine's name in the program for a moment, laughing over the Katy Perry comments replaced with a sappy smile.

The photos turned that into a grin. At some point, Artie'd ended up in one of the choir room seats while Joe tried out wheel chair tricks. Another shot showed Tina and Blaine cracking up completely in what was probably supposed to be a cheesy romantic embrace.

The last picture was actually serious, or at least more serious. Mr. Schue or someone must have taken it, because it was of all twelve members of the club in mid-dance move on the McKinley stage. Blaine was standing in front of the formation, so it was pretty likely that this was the Katy Perry number he'd talked New Directions into.

Kurt gave the image one last look before moving to tuck these away with the earlier letters. Someday maybe all of this would end up in a scrapbook, or at least the totally PG parts would.


	7. Exhibit H

Kurt reached for the next letter in the box and the envelope that went with it happily. This was a cheerful one, if he remembered right. And after reading these letters so many times, he was certain he did.

Kurt skimmed the invitation to a holiday party before setting the envelope aside in favor of reading the letter, handwritten messily on a piece of lime green paper.

_Kurt,_

_Merry Christmas! Alright, we still have almost two weeks until the 25th, but it's December. December means I'm allowed to walk around greeting people that way, right?_

_Even better, that means only about a week from when you get this to when you get home! I'd be lying if I said I wasn't completely looking forward to your visit, even more than I am to Christmas itself this year. Your dad's bringing me along to the airport to pick you up. I thought about making that surprise, but I'm way too excited to think I won't slip and spill. It'll probably end up being a fight over which of us gets to hug you first, which your dad will totally win. The best part of all of that? Your dad was the one who called /me/ and asked if I wanted to come. Have I mentioned lately how lucky you are to have him as your dad?_

_Most of this box is just straight out care package silliness. I know you have written and performance finals, so I sent some things along to keep you going, or at least maybe break a bit of stress by making you laugh. I figured that the caffeine in some more of those chocolate covered espresso beans would be quite welcome right now. Then I stuck in a bunch of things I thought might make you smile. _

_Isn't that little penguin eraser about the cutest thing you've ever seen? Yes, I'm never letting you live down that baby penguin comment, even if it's so not appropriate for you anymore, as you proved over Thanksgiving weekend. I also stuck in a little set of erasers that are shaped like sushi, because, well, why not?_

_Yes, those are the cheesiest Christmas socks I could find. I wanted them to offend your fashion sense at least as much as they did mine. Seriously, is that supposed to be Santa Claus or a snowman? You can burn them if you want or use them as cleaning rags, as long as you get a laugh out of them first._

_Who doesn't need a big button that sings 'Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer' whenever you push it? Why was this thing even created? Probably to make people like me giggle. Hopefully it will do the same for you, if only because you can imagine me cracking up every time you play that song._

_The final random objects in the selection are holiday rubber ducks. Too bad you don't have a bathtub in the dorm to cozy up to with these two in. That could really kill some finals stress. They did have a whole rubber duck nativity set, but since you're not religious, I went with Santa and a reindeer instead. Maybe you would have liked the sacrilegious nature of rubber ducky Mary, Joseph, and baby Jesus, though, come to think of it._

_The very most important things in that box are the two envelopes. I promise you'll like what's inside that better than the socks. Stop and open the one with your name on it now. (And deliver the other one to Rachel when you see her next, please.)_

_Alright, have you read it?_

_We can call that Exhibit H, even though you'll officially be there for the 2012 Glee Holiday Reunion Party. _

_All of us seniors, and the juniors, have been talking about doing this for a while. I worked it out with my parents to host, since we can't exactly use Rachel's basement without asking. Well, really, working it out with my parents consisted of getting my mom to agree while she was in the middle of some paperwork she brought home. I doubt she remembers the conversation, but at least I tried!_

_We're inviting everyone we know will be back in town for the break, plus all the current members, so it should be plenty interesting. My parents will be in Chicago for a business conference that weekend, giving us free reign as long as we keep the house in good shape. _

_One of the points of this is to get everyone back together, because we returners have missed all of you who ventured off into the wide world. Even Santana. _

_The other point is to give everyone a chance to meet each other. The new members probably hear too much about all of you, and it would be great for all of you to be able meet the next generation of glee club members._

_I know Elliot is really excited to meet you, for one. Apparently I have a tendency to talk about you all the time. I have no idea what he means by that. (Yes, he's sitting here right now, and so are Tina and Artie. I'm writing this letter in the library. No I did not explain the baby penguin joke to any of them.)_

_Don't even think of backing out of this without a really, really good reason because I need your help getting this all to run smoothly. And that's completely because of your wonderful party planning skills and not at all because it's an excuse to spend more time with you while we're both on break. _

_I don't need an excuse for spending time with you. I love you. You love me. That's enough of a reason. _

_Alright, Elliot needs to stop reading this over my shoulder if he's going to be making gagging noises about me being too sappy. Just wait until he's in love._

_There. Artie's distracting him with quizzing him about details for the history test he's supposed to be studying for. Speaking of which, I should end this here, since I'm supposed to be studying for a calculus test with Tina and Artie myself. _

_I'll see you at the airport. I can't wait to wrap my arms around you and just pull you close._

_Love you,_

_Blaine_

Kurt shifted in his bed so he could lean back against the wall behind him, thinking back fondly to that Holiday party. It'd been a good time. They'd even managed to keep Puck from getting all the freshmen too drunk.

Kurt had gotten rid of the ugly Christmas socks and the big button thing by re-gifting them in the White Elephant exchange. Though Finn seemed excited enough to have gotten them that he might as well have wrapped them up and left them under the tree for his brother.

It had been good to see everyone again. New Directions was a crazy, crazy group of people, but that was what kept it all entertaining, at least in doses of a few hours at a time.

The new kids fit right in with the rest of the insane mix. One of the girls could easily give Santana a run for her money, and it was quite, quite hilarious to watch the two of them trade insults all night since there was no real malice behind any of them.

That night had also been the first time he'd met Elliot. He knew that he'd had nothing to worry about with Blaine having more than mentoring/friendship feelings towards the boy, but meeting Elliot reaffirmed that. He'd been super nervous to meet all the graduates, but by the end of the night he'd been singing classic rock songs with Finn, because all such gatherings must end in karaoke. That should be a law.

Blaine joked that the kid might be his love child with Mercedes from the future, but Kurt had the feeling that the fact Elliot's pants were too short had more to do with being in the middle of an awkward growth spurt than anything relating to Blaine's fashion sense. He also sort of doubted the kid would be able to do any higher runs soon. Considering that growth spurt, Elliot's voice changing couldn't be too far behind.

It had also been extra time with Blaine, not that he needed a real excuse for that. The party was held on a Saturday night, so Kurt went over during the day to help Blaine set up and get everything ready. Then of course he had to go back on Sunday to help clean up before Blaine's parents came home that evening. And if he just happened to stay all afternoon, well, it was exactly the way Kurt had wanted to spend that day.


	8. Exhibit I

Kurt tucked the holiday party letter and invitation back into his memory box, reaching for the next letter in line. With Winter Break coming in between the two, this letter was more than a month forward in time from the last.

There were so many wonderful memories made between these letters. There had been the Glee Holiday Party. Kurt and Blaine had snuck away for a few hours in the afternoon on Christmas Eve to exchange gifts. They'd spent New Year's Eve together and shared a kiss at midnight.

Interspersed between all the bigger events was a lot of time spent simply enjoying each other's company and creating everyday memories together. They'd made several batches of Christmas cookies and gone shopping to spend some of the money they'd gotten from relatives as presents. As much time as they could get away with was spent just being together, cuddling and watching musicals or listening to music. Planning for the future and talking about the present.

Now, sitting in his tiny dorm room, Kurt was holding the first letter Blaine sent after that break had ended and they'd separated for the second semester. He smoothed it out, pulling the computer printout from behind the letter, setting it next to him on the comforter.

_Kurt,_

_You've only been back in New York for two and a half weeks, probably three by the time you read this, but I'm rather wishing we could go back in time to Winter Break. I really miss curling up together on your couch watching movies while Finn tries to bug us with random questions._

_After far too much time to think about it, I think that's what I miss the most with you off at college. I miss cuddling. I miss the way everything feels right with the world when your arms are around me. It doesn't have too even be sexual stuff, though I do miss that, too. It's just the warmth of you right next to me. _

_I mean, I still get to talk to you all the time. We text. We call and Skype. We send emails, and I write these silly letters. I do miss talking to you face to face, but we have good substitutes so I miss other things more. Like touching you. Even watching you stand in front of your closet for half an hour trying to decide what to wear. Yes, I've timed you. Maybe._

_But I get another reprieve from missing those things! I hope I'll have held it in long enough on the phone that this will get to surprise you. If I've already spilled the beans, I apologize for my inability to control myself and the fact you're getting this info twice._

_Check out Exhibit I (Can you believe we're already at I?). It's a copy of my round trip e-ticket for a flight to New York next month. _

_My audition for NYU is scheduled on February 5__th__. That's a Tuesday. I'm auditioning in the morning then doing a campus tour in the afternoon. On the 7__th__, I have an interview and tour scheduled with Columbia, although I think going Ivy League is such a long shot for me. Friday I'm taking the train out north to interview and tour at Sarah Lawrence. I'd rather be a little bit more central to Manhattan than that, but I really like what I've heard about the college. The wider I spread my net, the better chance I have to get in /somewhere/, right? Even if I'm out in the suburbs, I'd still be so much closer to you and the culture of the city than I am in Ohio. _

_Yes, I'll admit on paper at least that I'm absolutely terrified that I'll get denied by all the schools I applied to in New York. I know I look good on paper, other than the whole three high schools thing, but so do a lot of other people. I need to nail my interviews and audition so somebody will at least want me. _

_Back on topic, if you look at the ticket you'll see that I'm flying out in the evening on Monday and not flying home again until Saturday evening. My parents are, of course, too busy to come with me, or so they say. This time, I don't really mind. I'm looking forward to doing this by myself, even if I'll admit that I wish they cared about helping me find a college I'll be happy at rather than just caring about the name. That was never going to happen, so I'll focus on the fact that I get to plan out the whole trip the way I want it, or we want it, to go. _

_I'm also rather looking forward to the fact that other than my scheduled college things, I'll have a good chunk of free time in New York City. My dad booked me a hotel room that I won't have a parent there to share. I've got all of Wednesday free to sight see, or curl up under the blanket and cry if I mess up my audition. My fingers are crossed already that I won't have Rachel's luck._

_Right now, the only other thing I've pretty much got scheduled besides college visits is lunch or supper with Mike on Tuesday. We've planned for a while that whenever I come to audition at NYU, the two of us will meet up on campus. I'll finalize details with him as soon as I've actually talked to you about this, instead of just writing about it in a long, rambling letter._

_Besides that, I'll have lots of free time, and a hotel room all to myself, if you get my drift. Really, I'm just hoping to spend lots of time with you when you're not in class, though you are invited for a sleepover, or several nights worth if you have the time. In all honesty, I know you're going to be busy. I'm fine with watching you rehearse or curling up beside you with a book while you work on homework. Remember that first bit of the letter about what I miss?_

_I can't wait to visit the city and finally see in person colleges that I've already applied to. I'm glad my father was supportive of me missing three days of school (and thank goodness that Friday is a Staff Development Day, so that's one less day of missed assignments). I'm also glad that the cheapest flight back on Saturday happened to be the evening one. _

_Can you tell that I'm a little bit excited for this? Call me when you get this letter so we can plan. _

_I love you. I miss you. I'm looking forward so much to seeing you in a couple short weeks._

_Blaine_

Kurt remembered that visit quite fondly. It had been a lot of fun showing Blaine all the little hole in the wall places he'd found actually living in the city, like his favorite coffee shop here.

And yes, there had been several sleepovers in Blaine's hotel room, every night that Kurt didn't have to be up the next morning for an eight o'clock class, actually. It was astounding to have the freedom to fall asleep in each other's arms and not have to worry about a parent catching them. Both of them had been trying to store up hugs and cuddles for the months ahead before Spring Break.

It had indeed been a wonderful interlude, even if it was far too brief and Kurt had paid for it by spending the entire day Sunday catching up on all the work he'd put aside to spend time with Blaine. It was completely worth it.


	9. Exhibit J

**A/N: I'm putting this note here as well as the beginning of chapter one for people who've read the rest and skip right over to this.**

**I started writing this story at the begin inning of May last year. I've decided to finish it off now, after several months of it sitting idle. I'm hoping to update on Wednesdays and either Saturdays or Sundays until it's done. **

**Be warned that this is fluff, through and through. It was my first piece of fan fiction, so I've gone through it to clean it up, and reposted each earlier chapter. I consider this to be my AU take on season 4.**

Kurt put aside that letter and the memories, both sweet and randy, that went with it, and reached into the box for the next, printed on hot pink paper. A grin re-formed on his face as he glanced down at it. Behind it was a small manila envelope, the metal clasp firmly sealed. Kurt put that down beside him, saving it until at least part of the letter was reread.

Kurt smoothed out the colored paper, remembering how surprised he'd been to receive a package so soon after seeing Blaine, who must have had to skip a class on Monday morning to get this to the post office on time, no matter what his boyfriend would admit to.

Not only had that, Blaine had managed to get the timing exactly right. The note about having a package had been waiting for Kurt as he checked his mailbox after his last class on Valentine's Day. Not a day early or late.

_Kurt,_

_I know that we've only just parted, but I couldn't let Valentine's Day go by without sending you something. What kind of boyfriend would that have made me? Can you picture me laughing even as I write that?_

_I love you, and I never want a single Valentine's Day to go by without a chance to tell you that. I know I'll tell you on Skype tonight, but it bears saying as often as possible, in as many different ways as possible. Especially today. (Just pretend you don't know that I'm writing this on a Sunday afternoon.) Consider everything in this box a way to accomplish that as many times as I can. _

_I miss being with you already. It was a dream come true to spend all that time together after so long apart. And to spend it there! I can so clearly picture myself living in New York City already. Taking the subway over to that little coffee shop down the block from your dorm to study together. Laughing at the tourists who are lost while I pretend to know my way around. Seeing you more than once every two or three months. _

_I've been trying to organize my thoughts on all three colleges today. Well, today and the flight home. I still don't see myself getting into Columbia. They admit less than ten percent of students who apply. What do I have to offer? A scattered high school history and a Glee Club National Championship? Applying made my dad happy though, and it didn't cost me anything. Literally, since he paid the fee._

_I really like Sarah Lawrence. It's eclectic and very academic. I could find kindred spirits there, I think. I don't like the location as well. It's only a train ride into the city, but I really want to live somewhere more central. It's not just the distance from you, it's the chance to experience city life. Something different from Lima or Westerville. It's definitely still under consideration though. _

_I loved NYU. It does have that city feeling. It has a great program in what I want to do. I just hope they thought my audition went as well as I did. At least I didn't choke or screw up. Plus, I promised my father that I would live in the dorms for at least my first year of college. Mike and I talked at lunch about rooming together if I get in. Apparently his current roommate is nice enough, but a bit of a slob, and it's driving him crazy._

_Now that's all spelled out on paper, again, (and I have my own pro and con list created for each college, as well) it's just a matter of waiting to get acceptance letters. Please God let me get at least one._

_Now, back on track for Valentine's Day. What I'm going to call Exhibit J was in the envelope behind this letter. It might be cheating a little bit because it's not a piece of Lima, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. I won't divulge my secrets as to how I got pictures of our trip printed already, but let's just say that airport wifi is a wonderful thing. This might not be my life in Ohio, but it is something I'm holding onto as my future on days when life in Ohio starts to get me down. These are my very favorite pictures from the trip. Of us together. Of you. Of the beauty in the small and big things that surround where you live. That picture of you laughing so freely, sitting in your new favorite coffee shop, is going up in my locker on Monday morning. Between classes I can imagine that I'm back sitting across from you._

_The rest of the package is just gifts. It is Valentine's day after all. Yes, most of it is very cheesy. What else would you expect? This is where you pause reading and go through the box. Then you can come back and finish this._

Kurt remembered doing just as he'd been instructed, putting the letter aside to look first at the photos, a reminder of just how good a photographer Blaine could be, before he'd dug into the box.

The first thing he'd found was a little box of conversation hearts, then a heart shaped box of chocolate truffles. Underneath it all had been a pair of rubber duckies dressed as grooms that now sat on the bookshelf portion of his desk, along with the tissue paper flowers that had been surrounding it all. All of that sitting near the rubber ducks that had been part of his finals care package. Who cared if they were Christmas themed? They were from Blaine, so they deserved a spot in his room. He might have to talk to his boyfriend about this apparent new found love for rubber ducks though.

Scattered throughout the package had been little kid's Valentine cards, all in a superhero theme. Kurt unclasped the manila envelope to dump them out onto the bed beside him, laughing again at the cheesiness of the cards already combined with the silly notes Blaine had written there. Like the Spiderman card where Blaine had added his own words coming out of the superhero's mouth: "I'm going to catch you in my web of love." Others held more heartfelt sentiments. "I love the way you smile at me when we're alone together." Kurt looked over all the cards for a moment, then tucked them neatly back in the envelope to return to reading the letter.

_Did you look? Alright, you're allowed to keep reading now, then. I hope you enjoy the candy. I did make sure to buy the good brand of candy hearts, so you can eat them. They aren't the ones that taste like chalk. I wouldn't do that to you._

_I was at the store before I left for New York looking for cute things to add into the package, and I fell in love with the rubber ducks. You'll have to keep these safe for me, because I expect to be able to visit them next year. I loved both patterns of little grooms they had. I've decided that one with the big red bow tie is me, which would obviously make the one with the top hat and cane you. This isn't me proposing by letter (for one thing I know you'd murder me if I did), but it is where I see us headed. Someday. In my head, I can see us in five years or so when we've both finished college, and we'll be as happy a pair of grooms together as these ducks are._

_I know the cards might cross the border into groaning at me, but I mean every word, serious or not. So read the cards, enjoy the candy, fluff up those poor flowers, and take care of the ducks for me._

_I love you more than yesterday. I can't wait to Skype with you tonight. _

_Blaine_

Kurt ran his finger along the edge of the paper lightly, remembering back to that night of Skyping. He'd had a bouquet of red and yellow carnations sent to Tina the day before, so that she could take them in to school and give them to Blaine for him. It hadn't been as good as being there for the moment, but even the residual joy that night had been wonderful. That and the picture Tina had texted him of Blaine standing in the hall smelling his flowers raptly.

The picture was saved to his phone still, and the mental image of Blaine's joy was filed away forever in his memories. This letter would always bring them back to him. Even once they were back together, Kurt would still be able to treasure this reminder of how they'd pressed through their time a part and come out stronger.

He folded the pink letter carefully before settling it, and all those kid's Valentines, back into his wooden memory box.


	10. Exhibit K

Kurt reached out for the next letter in the box, pulling out the neatly folded piece of beige paper from behind it as well. He paused to stretch, finding space to angle his toes and give a new angle to muscles used so much in dance class earlier that afternoon.

Kurt smoothed out the folded paper with it, breaking tradition to look first at the 'exhibit' that had arrived with this letter, a creased and already slightly worn copy of the program for New Direction's Regionals. He remembered not minding the bit of crumpling. That was just proof that this was the one that Blaine had toted around and probable stuck in the bag with his costume at some point.

_Dearest Kurt,_

_What is it about Regionals that means that something crazy has to happen? Is it a New Directions tradition? If so, I think that it needs to be broken soon._

_Alright, that's probably rather more dramatic than this was all worth. After all, it's not like the stories I've heard about someone going into labor backstage. It's definitely not like someone deciding to get married way too young or someone ending up in a car crash either. (But please don't let Rachel read this or mention that I thought the idea of her getting married suddenly after Regionals at the age of eighteen was crazy, even though it totally was. I can't placate her with a duet right now.)_

_So, this year we had a great song all planned out and practiced. Actually, we learned from Nationals last year and had everything planned out and practiced early enough that I wasn't having a fit. Everything was coming together a bit too well, despite the fact that we were up against the Warblers. _

_Which is a whole other tangent that's easier to write out on paper then tell you face to laptop. When I saw we were up against them, I wanted to beat them so badly. Last year, I was torn when I found out we were competing. This year, I just wanted them to go down. I may still not have completely forgiven them for accidentally almost blinding me when they really meant to assault you. I'm still holding just enough of a grudge to want to kick their asses in a show choir competition._

_Back to the story at hand, which I'll probably have told you over the phone already anyway. We'd decided to open strong with a solo backed up by group dancing. Yes, it was mine. That part went down just as planned. It looked great on the stage. And hey, I didn't even sing Katy Perry this time, not that you're probably giving me any less eye rolls for singing Pink. Try is a great song, though. _

_We decided to end with another big dance number, more of a group song. That went great as well. We did Jessie J's Price Tag. Tina had lead, but Sam and I had some vocals as well. Artie did all the rapping. What other Glee Club can claim to not only have a white rapper, but a white rapper in a wheelchair? I'm not sure if that makes us really cool or just really odd. It ended up being a great ending number this afternoon. It was perfect for ending on a great, upbeat note._

_No, the problem ended up lying in the middle number. We'd had great luck with NSYNC at Sectionals, we decided to go boy band again. We have some really good male vocalists, not even counting my humble self (can you winky face in long form letters?), so we decided that for a middle slower number we would go even further back and perform some Boyz II Men. _

_It was all going really well in rehearsal. I wasn't even singing in it. We had the rest of the guys out there though, even if it was one too many. Rory could take the really low stuff, and Elliot had the high parts. I heard it earlier this week, and it was beautiful._

_All of that fell apart on Thursday. Poor Elliot. His voice cracked during lunch. By time we had Glee practice after school, it was pretty apparent we didn't want him doing anything but lip syncing during the competition. Of all the times for his voice to suddenly decide to start changing with a vengeance, it had to be two days before Regionals. Not only that, but two days before Regionals when he was supposed to have a few solo lines._

_No one else could really pull the high notes well enough for us to stick with the Boyz II Men. Maybe Rory, but then we'd have been out the base line. That meant that between after school Thursday and Saturday morning we had to craft a whole new middle number. Now you know why you didn't get much more than frantic texts from me in that time. Too bad you couldn't have just come back to sing with us and taken those notes yourself. Why did we never do something like that when we had you?_

_After some frantic scrambling around, we decided to stick with the boy band theme after all. We wanted to keep it on the slower side, so we went with Because of You by 98 Degrees. The guys managed to pull it together really fast. I think Artie and Sam both slept with it on repeat. _

_In the end it went well. The Warblers were good, but we kicked their asses, just as I wanted. Thank goodness._

_Your Exhibit this time (are we really up to K?) is a copy of the regionals program, with the wrong second song listed for us. Thank goodness there's no points taken off for last minute changes. New Directions would never have gotten anywhere if that was the case in that musty old Show Choir rulebook. _

_I will say that the biggest lesson I think I've learned in my time as a member of the New Directions is flexibility. Not that I like it, but I do admire the ability to change direction at the drop of a hat and do it so well. The Warblers would choke and burn under that kind of circumstance. It just seems to spur the New Directions on. Adversity makes us stronger. Or something._

_I wish you could have been here to watch us. I'm so proud of everyone and how well we pulled this off. I'm sure that Tina will have video soon, from whoever her secret source is. I'll email along a link as soon as I have one. I hope you'll enjoy watching it even a fraction as much as I enjoyed performing it all._

_I am so relieved, by the way, to be headed off to Nationals again. I don't think that we'll win, but we'll do our best. I'm just relieved we didn't crash and burn. We didn't go from winning Nationals to not even making it there the next year. I am still wondering what was going through the head of adults that chose Las Vegas for a bunch of High Schoolers. At least we're not bringing Puck or Santana._

_I love you, and I can't wait to talk to you about all of this soon._

_Blaine_

Kurt settled the letter back down into the box with a grin on his face. He could remember how unsuprised he'd been to find out that Blaine had written the letter on the school bus ride home from the competition.

It had been clear not just in the occasional bumps in the writing, but also in the tone. Kurt had performed enough to recognize the excitement of a natural performance high shining through. A performance high further fueled by winning the competition was a heady thing. Sharing that feeling together with Blaine, and the rest of New Directions, was something that Kurt could easily add to his rather short list of things that he did miss about high school.


	11. Exhibits L and M

Kurt filed the joyful letter from regionals away as he reached for the next. This one wasn't even a letter. It was simply the card from a bouquet of red roses. Blaine may not have sent a letter for their anniversary, but he certainly didn't forget it. Besides the customary Skype date, there'd been a bouquet of a full dozen roses delivered to the front desk of Kurt's dorm for him. The roses had since wilted, but Kurt had added the card to his memory box. He paused for a moment between letters to read it. "_Two years has felt like a moment and a lifetime. I love you more and more everyday, and I look forward to many more anniversaries to come."_

Kurt ran his fingers lightly over the two sentences on the small card and then reached out to trade it for the next letter. He left the papers behind it inside the box, wincing as he remembered what was coming. Kurt had considered before skipping this letter, but he never had. Sometimes between joys in life there as was frustration and there was pain. Without the lows, how would we really appreciate the highs?

This was also one of the last letters, almost to the end of the box. Reading it gave Kurt hte chance to prolong the experience just that little bit more.

_Kurt,_

_Happy Easter from one non-religious person to another. That really means that we're celebrating bunnies laying chocolate eggs, right? In honor of our version of Easter, I am including in this package the best examples of that I could find. Yes, that means that along with this letter, I'm sending you both regular Cadbury eggs and the caramel version. Please don't complain over Skype when you get this that I'm sending you foods to fatten you up. You know I'll just respond by telling you how amazing you look. You have no reason right now to worry, especially with all the dancing you do._

_Now, with that out of the way, I present to you Exhibit L. Yes, those are three church bulletins. Can I use this letter to just vent? Because today, as I'm sitting in a car, riding back from my grandparents house, I really just need to get all of this out in a way that won't include fighting with my parents or snapping at someone who doesn't deserve it. _

_To start at the beginning of the story, for Easter this year, my parents felt the need to make a last ditch effort at family togetherness. This from the people who went to work after dinner on Christmas Day. It seems that the slight freak out I've been having about obsessively checking the mailbox for college acceptance (please let them be acceptance) letters that should come next week has made it clear to them that I'm actually leaving in a few months. That would be a whole new rant about why now? They've had eighteen years…_

_Let's focus on today's venting topic, though, a whole weekend at my grandparents house in Cleveland. We got there Friday afternoon, and it's evening on Sunday now as we're driving home. That may not seem like a really long time, but it was. Let's just say I was glad for the amount of homework I'd had to bring. _

_Speaking of homework, taking so many AP classes is starting to catch up with me. I'll admit it. I'm trying to push through and study early for the exams, because the tests are right before Nationals. Artie, Tina and I had to go sit down with Ms. Pillsbury last week to make sure that we weren't going to miss any tests for it. Turns out, our last test is on a Wednesday. We leave on that Thursday. I have a feeling that the three of us will be studying during any spare possible moment in rehearsals the last few weeks. No more Angry Birds for me._

_But back on track, have I told you about my father's parents? I'm sure they're perfectly nice people most of the time, but they're not the world's greatest grandparents. Growing up, I'd see grandparents in TV shows and movies who did fun things their their grandkids and spoiled them. I think mine just taught my father how to work all the time and provide financially. Their love for me feels more like an abstract concept, like they love me because you're supposed to love your grandchild, than anything I've ever really felt._

_My favorite moment of the weekend, or not, was when my grandfather asked me, in front of all my aunts, uncles, and cousins, if I'd found a nice girl yet. You should have seen the looks on everyone's faces. It's not as if I'm not out to my extended family. I think the rest of them were as stunned for words as I was. I finally just shut him up by telling him I'd been with a perfectly nice boy for two years now._

_My aunt won all the bonus points then by just patting me on the shoulder and telling me she hopes she'll have a chance to meet you someday. Then she changed the subject and got them all talking about the Buckeyes. She might just be my new favorite family member. I may have sat near her at every meal after that. _

_We also got the joy of attending church not just once, not twice, but three times this weekend. First there was a Good Friday service not long after we pulled in. Then we had to get up before dawn today to attend a Sunrise service. I would have thought that was enough church for the holiday, but no. We still had to go with my grandparents to the regular service._

_It all felt really stilted. Like my parents were pretending to be devoutly religious. They attend church every once in a while. Going to church four or five times a year does not make you a churchgoer. They used to drag me along, even had a whole 'Blaine needs a religious education kick' when I was about eight, but since I came out, they haven't even mentioned it. That made this weekend even more awkward. It was the first time I've set foot in a church since I came out, and I couldn't help but wonder if people would even want me there with them if they really knew me._

_At least it's over. Next year, I'll be in New York for the holiday. There's no way that this is one I'm coming home for. I can have dining hall ham and all the chocolate eggs I want. It will be lovely. Maybe we'll be able to get together and celebrate with our friends, focusing on spring and life and bunnies that lay candy. Someday when we're in our thirties and have kids, I'll take them to hunt silly plastic eggs full of treats. Maybe we'll even celebrate it with your family. But I'm reminding myself right now that I will never be forced to celebrate it like this again. Some days I can't wait to graduate._

_Thank you for letting me vent to you. Even if I change my mind and don't send this to you or it gets lost in the mail, it still will have helped me. Maybe I should consider journaling more seriously. There's just something therapeutic about getting it all out on paper when your weekend feels as awful as mine did. Thank goodness school starts again tomorrow. There's your frame of reference for this weekend. I'd rather be at McKinley than my grandparents'. _

_This weekend has just made me even more grateful for the way your dad and stepmom have just accepted me. I know that someday in ten or fifteen years, we'll have the kind of grandparents for our kids that I always wanted to have._

_I love you. I hope you had a good holiday. I can't wait to talk to you soon. I'm sorry for all the venting, and I apologize in advance for the obsessing I'll probably be doing until my college letters come in. Please tell me if I get as bad as Rachel._

_All my love,_

_Blaine_

Kurt didn't hesitate to tuck that letter back away. It helped that this moment had been sandwiched between good ones. It was just the dip in a roller coaster made mainly of heights. They'd talked it through on the phone after Kurt had gotten the letter, both of them curled under their own blankets but wishing that they'd been able to be curled under the same set together. That was one of the times when the distance hit Kurt the hardest. When Blaine was upset, and he couldn't just reach out to comfort him with an embrace.

Kurt reached out to grab the next letter remembering the range of emotions. He could almost imagine Blaine vibrating with happiness while he wrote the next piece in the group.

_Kurt!_

_Alright, so maybe that didn't need an exclamation point, but I feel like everything does right now. I bet you can guess what I'm so excited about. Well, I'm one hundred percent sure that this is one of those things that I'll have told you about on the phone or Skype first chance I get. Sorry for the repeat, but I can't contain the excitement. I need to tell someone, and you're not answering your phone. Looking at the time, I bet you're still in class. You have late class on Thursday, right?_

_I just got home myself. On the way inside, I've been checking the mailbox every single day for weeks now, even though I know that letters were supposed to be mailed Monday. Apparently, everything went smoothly, because I got four letters today. Well, one letter and three big envelopes._

_Packets! You know what comes in packets stuffed into big envelopes? Acceptance letters! _

_I did it! I got in! Well, I got wait listed for Columbia, but I honestly can't bring myself to be sad about that. I mostly applied there to appease my father, anyway._

_I did get in to Sarah Lawrence, Fordham, and NYU. So I am definitely on my way to New York! I apologize for any horrid handwriting in this letter. I'm so excited that I think my hand is shaking. _

_I have to talk to my parents still, but I'm ninety percent sure that I'll be accepting NYU's offer. It's just really the best fit. I got accepted to major in music education and to enroll in theater education classes, too. I don't know if I'll be able to swing the double major that I'd like, but I can at least minor in the theater part. That's perfect for what I want to be able to do as a teacher. Plus, I already have a built in roommate for the dorms. _

_Speaking of which, as soon as I finish writing this (and trying to call you again, which will probably end up with another super excited voicemail. Sorry.) I'm going to give Mike a call, too. Someone else to share this excitement with. I think we'll be great roommates. We both like things neat and orderly. We both care about our studies and doing well in school. Without some of those basics, a good friend wouldn't necessarily be a good roommate, you know?_

_I'm going to include Exhibit M with this. I'm stopping by Kinkos on the way to the post office so you can be the first one to see copies of all those shiny acceptance letters._

_My heart leapt so high reading those words, seeing 'Blaine Anderson' and 'offering you acceptance' on the same page. _

_I will have to admit that I have been so worried about this. I've been trying to decide what I would do if I didn't get into any of the colleges I applied to. I'm so glad to see that I was worried for nothing. I know that it was unlikely that /nowhere/ would have taken me, but fear isn't always rational. I suddenly feel like I can breathe._

_I love you, and I can't wait to be with you in New York next year. I can't wait to experience college and to be able to take you on a date every weekend, even it's just a walk in Central Park or a cup of coffee._

_Always yours,_

_Blaine_

Kurt remembered how excited Blaine had been when he'd caught him on the phone that night. It was everything that both of them were hoping for. There was nothing sweeter than confirmation that Blaine would be joining him in New York City the next year. It didn't matter that they wouldn't be living together, maybe it was even better that they wait another year to do that more maturely. What mattered was that Blaine was happy and excited, and they would be close enough to see each other whenever they could match schedules up.

Kurt glanced at the acceptance letters for just a moment before he flipped them forward. There was only one more letter in the box. One more letter before he opened the new package that was waiting for him today. There had been a long dry spell between packages, almost the whole month of April into the first week of May. Kurt had understood though. Blaine had been busy enough between getting ready for AP tests and Nationals that they'd been eeking out texts and short phone calls. Skype dates had turned into study sessions, but they'd made it through. Soon Kurt would be home and watching Blaine graduate. They'd almost made it.

**A/N: I'm hoping that I didn't manage to offend anyone with the first letter and this Blaine's view on religion. It's interesting as a contrast to the grown up Blaine I'm currently writing in what might be my next story. (I'm torn between two things, playing with both.) It's also an interesting contrast to the fact that I was editing that half when I got home from church today. On the other hand, my pastor reminds me of what I imagine a grown up Blaine to be like. **

**To map the rest of this out, if all goes well I'll be posting the last big chapter on Wednesday night and an epilogue this next Sunday. It feels so odd to have this close to being done after putting off finishing it for so long.**


	12. Finishing the Alphabet

Kurt picked the last letter up out of the wooden box, everything else tilted toward the front. This letter had arrived just that weekend. In fact, this would be the first time it had made it into the reread pile. Kurt reached out to touch the boarding pass behind it for a moment and then dove right into the letter. This one was certainly fresh enough in his mind that he didn't need to prolong getting ready to read it. That and he was more than ready to open the box and see what Blaine had sent him today.

_Kurt, _

_I feel horrible about going a full month without a package. I know that you know just how crazy life has been for me, but it doesn't feel like a good excuse. I really wanted to make up for that by finishing this out strong. This will be a short note, I know, but I'll send another longer letter later. _

_I am officially sitting in a hotel room in Las Vegas. We're staying at the Rio, which has this whole cheesy Mardi Gras theme. It's kind of great. It's Friday morning now. We compete late this afternoon and then again tomorrow if we make it through. We don't fly back until Sunday mid-morning, so Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury are going to take us on Saturday to see all the lights and things on the Strip. I bet they would have thought twice about it last year when they'd have had Puck and Santana along. I can only imagine what kind of mischief they'd have gotten into on the strip. Artie and Sam are much easier to keep in line._

_Although, writing about keeping people in line, that wasn't going so well last night. We found a small space to rehearse in, and it pretty much erupted into last year all over again. We have rather less volatile personalities this year, so I wasn't expecting it. Maybe I should have been. Stress is running high and all. I really thought at one point that Artie was going to punch Sam. That's how bad it got. Can you even imagine that happening?_

_Mr. Schuester finally got everyone settled down, and we finished rehearsal. There was no big bonding moment at the end of it though, most people just collapsed to bed in their hotel rooms. Tina and I pulled Ms. Pillsbury aside to talk. We convinced her take the two of us out in the morning to get something to surprise the group with, lift everyone's spirits._

_That leads us to what I hope survived the trip in this box. You are getting Exhibit N (my ticket stub from the flight to Las Vegas), but the rest is just a present. Actually, it's as much a present for Rachel as it is for you. After we landed yesterday, we got a little bit lost, and ended up in the Chinatown area of Las Vegas. We were all starving, so we stopped at a little noodle place. It might not be anything close to New York City, but it was actual, authentic Asian food, as far as I could tell. Well, right next door, there was a donut shop._

_Tina and I got Ms. Pillsbury to take us there this morning to pick up some donuts for everyone. We talked to the nice older couple who ran the shop and found out that most of their donuts are vegan. Vegan donuts? (And they actually taste amazing.) That made me immediately think of Rachel. So, here you go. I'm going to try to find a way to overnight six of them to you. I hope they survive the trip. A piece of Nationals to share with Rachel even though you two can't be here with us._

_The donuts were a hit by the way. We sat everyone down in the girls' hotel room (for cleanliness sake), and Tina and I gave them a pep talk. I hope we did a good job stepping into some really large shoes (what size are Finn's feet anyway?) and doing that for this year. Mostly, we pointed out that everyone has worked really hard, and as long as we go out there and dance and sing our socks off, it doesn't really matter what place we will come in. We will have done our best._

_On that note, I'm going to go channel my nerves about this afternoon into shipping you donuts. I meant this to just be a short note, but it didn't turn out that way, did it? I'm sure you'll know how this turns out before the donuts even reach you, but I'll still write to describe everything later._

_I love you. God, I'm nervous._

_Blaine_

Kurt remembered just how good the donuts had been, even a day old. Part of the flavor had come from just knowing Blaine had taken time out of his crazily busy National's schedule to send them to him. Kurt had shared the treat with Rachel, as intended, and with his roommate, Thomas. It had made for a nice little weekend moment. He knew that Rachel had considered begging Blaine to bring her more. Kurt had never quite gotten the whole vegan thing. Why deny yourself wonderful things like donuts and cheesecake?

With that last letter safely stowed back in his wooden memory box, Kurt reached out to grab the new box. He used his dorm key to slit the packing tape and opened the flaps. Kurt picked up the letter that lay on the top layer of the box and the pile of photographs sitting underneath. After a moment's hesitation, he left in place the tissue paper covering something farther down.

Kurt set the stack of photos down beside him, ready to look through them if it fit the letter. He resisted the urge to flip through the pile first, instead opening the handwritten letter, ready to read the familiar scrawl of cursive.

_Kurt,_

_I'm flying high right now. Literally. Sorry, I couldn't resist, even though it's not even that funny rereading it. Ah well, I am sitting on an airplane, in the window seat, even! Yes, that was kind of a fight. I'm in a row with Elliot and Tina. Elliot insisted that it's not fair to make him sit in the middle just because he's the smallest. Tina then informed him that he was actually stuck in the middle because he's the youngest. Poor kid. _

_This weekend was amazing, once we got past the fighting. I told you all of this over the phone, but for posterity, we did indeed make it into the second round. But then we went on to finish sixth. Ah well. We danced our socks off as promised. No one messed up or did anything stupid. It was actually amazingly smooth considering we're New Directions. Our best just wasn't as good as five other teams this year. After graduating eight seniors last year, I don't feel too badly about that._

_I'm enclosing enough exhibits to finish the alphabet, since this is probably the last package I'll get to send. I felt sad about that for a moment, but then I remembered why. We get to see each other in the flesh! So soon! This time, it doesn't even have to end, because when you go back to NYADA next year, I'll be off to NYU. Even though we won't see each other every day, we'll see each other so much more than we do now. _

_Exhibit O is the program for Nationals. Just so you can pour over all our song selections again. In case I haven't babbled enough about all of it over the last month or so. _

_Exhibits P-Z (and maybe more) are photographs from the trip. I have a whole little file saved on my laptop to print for you. Elliot and Tina helped me choose the best on the first leg of our flights._

_Let's start at the top of what will be your stack. Those are from Nationals itself. I guess I can see one reason they hosted it here. The theater they held it in was really, really nice. The Smith Center it's called. Brand spanking new, in the world of such things at least. It only opened a year ago, but it's pretty vintage in the styling. You'd think it was older except the sound system and all the furnishings and everything are so great. The first part of the stack are either things I found to take pictures of around the theater or pictures of New Directions ourselves. _

_The next set are from our Saturday afternoon excursion. After the winners were announced, we were all starving. It was late for lunch already, so we didn't want to go far. There was this outlet mall nearby, and it had a food court. We had at least changed out of our costumes. The next picture is from when we convinced Mr. Schuester to give us some time to shop. We didn't have anything else scheduled after all. When we came upon a Brooks Brothers outlet store, Tina insisted on taking my picture in front of it. Something about how I was wearing Brooks Brothers from head to toe already. _

_No, I didn't buy out the store, or any of the stores. We only packed carry-on luggage aside from a couple of checked bags that included everyone's costumes. There was no room to pack too much shopping. That was probably the saving grace of my budget for the rest of the summer. I will admit that I did buy a couple of things though. (And only one was a bow tie.)_

_You would have had so much fun on that shopping trip. I was amazed by the number of designer outlets they had intermixed with a Nike store and the food court. P.S. Not everything I bought was for me. (I think one of the reasons we got time to shop was that Ms. Pillsbury spotted a Kate Spade store.)_

_After we took all the spare Nationals outfits and such back to the hotel, along with our shopping purchases, we hit the Strip._

_Oh my gosh. Lights and lights. It was all neon and tackiness. The best kind of tackiness. We couldn't go play slot machines, of course, but we had fun seeing everything else. That would be the rest of your stack of pictures. _

_My favorite of the hotels was the Bellagio, I think. Inside, they had this amazing flower show that Rory and Artie had fun pretending to be bored at. It reminded me of Rose Parade floats. You know? How they make everything with flowers? It was a spring theme with cute, giant ladybugs and dragonflies and the like. All made out of thousands of flowers. Outside, they have these giant fountains that dance in time with the music. We managed to see two different shows. You have a picture of how high the fountains go, and another of that of the group waiting for it to start. There was music playing through the speakers for people clustered around. So what did we have to do? Sing, of course! I think we actually had people give us, like, five bucks. _

_Oh, we have to put tray tables up. I hope you enjoy the peek into our trip, as well as the presents I'm packing underneath it. _

_I love you, and I can't wait to see you when you get back to Ohio!_

_Blaine_

Kurt set aside the letter, reaching out for the photo pile with a grin on his face. He flipped through the stack, looking first at the photos of the Nationals venue. Blaine was right. The Smith Center was gorgeous. He smiled at a photo of Tina putting a performance layer of makeup onto Sam's face and a shot of the whole group ready to take the stage that one of the adults must have taken.

Nationals photos were set aside for the next in the stack. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the photo of Blaine outside of a Brooks Brothers outlet. He just looked so cheerfully excited as he grinned at the camera. Kurt set that one aside from the stack. He wanted to put that up on the memory board by his desk. He might not be in this room much longer, but he could enjoy seeing Blaine's happiness for those last days.

From there, Kurt flipped through the photos from the Strip. Blaine had been right. He'd more than exceeded the remaining letters of the alphabet here. It looked like New Directions had had a great time playing tourist, even if most of their trip had been otherwise occupied.

Finally finished with looking through photos, Kurt couldn't contain himself any longer. There was some kind of fashionable present under those layers of tissue paper, and Kurt had to see what it was. He lifted off the top layer carefully, grinning even wider as he saw what was underneath. Blaine certainly knew him well.

On top was a scarf, cream in color with threads of darker browns woven throughout. Kurt lifted it, then pressed his cheek against it, feeling the softness of the fabric against his skin for a moment. Finally, he had to set it aside to lift out what was underneath. It was a waistcoat length vest, complementing the scarf. The waistcoat was a dark brown with pinstripes of the creamy scarf color running down it's length. Kurt reached out to grab his phone without a second thought, sending off a quick text: **I love your present. I can't wait to text you a photo when I try it on.**

First thing was first though. Before Kurt could climb down and model his new clothes, he needed to properly add this newest letter into his memory box. And probably take a shower, just to make sure any bit of sweat lingering from that day's classes didn't get on brand new clothes. Kurt checked the labels for a moment and broke out laughing again. Of course Blaine had gotten them in his excited trip through Brooks Brothers.

The letter and pictures were safely stowed behind the rest into the wooden box, and Kurt closed it with a soft sigh. The box was finished. Someday there would be things in a new box, memories of graduations and first New York theater roles and jobs. Memories of a wedding, he hoped. This box, though, was done. It was almost full, and it felt right to limit it to just these letters and mementos Blaine had sent him. To limit it to memories of a year spent apart and of how they'd gotten through it together.

**A/N: Wow. It feels so good to have this done. I am planning to add a short epilogue this weekend, but this is the last set of letters. After staring at this unfinished work for so long, I'm just glad to feel like it's not looming over me anymore. That and I did have fun writing it.**

**I'm going to post some pictures at my tumblr, Tonks42, to go with this chapter. And yes, all the places in this chapter are real, even the vegan donut shop with delicious donuts. **


	13. Back in Ohio

Blaine didn't even bother to knock on the front door of the Hummel house. He'd texted Kurt from school. He knew where to find his boyfriend.

He took the steps two at a time, hurrying up only stop slightly out of breath at the door to Kurt's room. He didn't even hesitate for a moment before lifting his hand to knock at the door.

There was only a moment's pause before the door was opened, and Blaine found himself pulled close into Kurt's arms. Blaine tilted his head up, tangling a hand into Kurt's hair to pull him into a deep kiss. Blaine could feel his boyfriend's hand tug at the back of his polo shirt and the heat pool warm in his stomach.

Eventually, and Blaine couldn't really tell you how long it had been, Kurt pulled back with a ragged breath and a broken laugh, tugging Blaine out of the doorway and into the room. "I could almost believe you missed me." He joked breathlessly.

Blaine stepped back into Kurt's embrace, tilting his head forward to rest it into the crook of Kurt's neck, breathing in his boyfriend's scent before he spoke, letting his breath tickle over Kurt's skin. "Just a little bit. God, it's so good to have you here."

Kurt pressed a kiss against the gel of Blaine's hair, a genuine smile not leaving his face. "I never thought I'd be so glad to be in Ohio. Or that I'd be so annoyed to know that Carole is due home any minute."

Blaine pulled back just enough to be able to see his boyfriend, wrapping his arms loosely around Kurt's neck. "I'm not sure I've ever been so happy to know that my parents will be gone for a full weekend." He countered before leaning in for another kiss, keeping it lighter, sweet. Staying within bounds of what he knew he wouldn't be overly embarrassed if Carole walked in on.

Kurt let go of his shirt, letting his arms wrap back around Blaine's neck as he finally broke the kiss. "This is definitely a good time for that news. You know, I'd still drag you over to the bed to cuddle and talk, but I seem to have covered it in everything I need to unpack. Definitely poor planning on my part."

Blaine laughed, tilting his head forward to let his forehead rest against Kurt's. "Then maybe we need to fix that? As much as I want to hold on to you like a leech for the rest of our lives, maybe we should work on getting you unpacked instead."

"A leech. You are going to do me in with all this romance." Kurt teased, leaning in to to press one last quick kiss to Blaine's lips before he stepped out of his boyfriend's arms. "That sounds like a good plan. Once we've put away what's on the bed, maybe we can cuddle and watch a movie? Unless you have homework?"

Blaine shook his head letting out a little sigh as he let go of Kurt. "Nothing besides a bit of reading. One good thing about taking all those AP classes is that after the AP tests, my workload has decreased dramatically. I think that sounds like a perfect plan. I really, really want to just spend all evening holding you. I can manage to survive waiting until you come over this weekend to have you inside me, but I really want to hold you in my arms." Blaine said with a blush coloring his cheeks. "I want that proof that you're actually /here/."

"I can't imagine my parents are going to object to us cuddling, not today at least. But this weekend? Expect me as early as I can get there to take you up on that offer." Kurt added a flush coloring his own cheeks, moving back to unzip a bag, glancing at what was inside quickly before he moved toward his vanity area. "Can you take the suitcase? I'm just going to start out by washing everything, but it needs separated by colors."

Blaine nodded, unable to hold back a smile. "I know enough to separate colors. I also know you'll go through and check my work before you wash any of this. Do you want me to start a separate pile for dry cleaning?" He asked, as he unzipped the bag. "Since you know, that's a good chunk of your clothes?"

Kurt laughed as he set each jar back into it's place on the bottom ledge of his mirror. "It's not as big of a chunk of what I took to college, but yes please." Kurt tilted one jar until the label was showing. "It's so odd putting this all back here. I feel like I've changed by life has stood still."

"I promise it's gone on without you." Blaine said then couldn't hide a wince. "I didn't mean that in a bad way." He added quickly, started to pull out clothes and sort it into the right section of the hamper. His brow furrowed as he hit something hard in amidst the clothing. Blaine pulled a pair of pajamas out to reveal a warm toned wooden box. He lifted it out, running one hand along the smooth wood. "What's this?"

Kurt leaned around from his vanity to see what Blaine was talking about. His blush returned as he walked over. "It's a memory box."

"A memory box?" Blaine echoed, letting his curiosity show in his tone.

"I kept your letters this year, and a lot of the things you sent me. I know that those are memories I want to keep forever." Kurt said simply, taking the box out of Blaine's hands, moving to set it on his bookshelf next to a picture of him dancing with Blaine at Prom.

"I never love you more than when you surprise me." Blaine said, moving up behind Kurt to wrap his arms around the other man's waist.

Kurt leaned back slightly, pressing his back into the warmth of Blaine's chest. "They were always there to tide me over if I felt lonely or when I missed you too much. Just ask Thomas, when you see him next Fall."

"Next Fall. I can't wait." Blaine rested his chin forward onto Kurt's shoulder. "I want to feel free to walk down the street holding your hand. At the same time I can't believe I only have one more week at McKinley."

"Your graduation is a week from Saturday, right? You know that my whole family will be there cheering you on. Do your parents have anything planned for afterward?" Kurt asked softly, not wanting to move just yet out of Blaine's embrace.

"You're assuming they'll be there." Blaine said, letting a hint of bitterness show, as Kurt twisted in Blaine's arms, moving to give his boyfriend a sympathetic look. "But actually, I do expect them to show up. Along with some extended family. They at least need to maintain appearances." Blaine let out a whoosh of breath. "As much as I hesitate to put our parents in the same room, I did plan to bring you all an invitation to the graduation party they're throwing Saturday afternoon. I was just waiting for dinner tomorrow night. That last time I saw your dad, he did insist that I come to every Friday night dinner this summer."

"That sounds like my father. I'm honestly surprised he didn't make you come to dinner every Friday night all year. And you know we'll be there. Good luck keeping me away." Kurt paused, waiting for Blaine to crack a smile at that. "I'll even tell Dad to play nice for the night."

"Please." Blaine said before he just smiled. "I definitely came over more than one or two Friday nights. It was nice, but it wasn't the same without you there." He admitted before he leaned in to press a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. "I'm so glad to be back with you. Somehow it just makes everything better to know that no matter what, you'll be there right beside me, holding me up if I need it."

**A/N: And so it ends. I just couldn't skip the excuse writing an epilogue gave me for one less bit of fluff. I hope you enjoy all of this. It feels great to be able to say that I've now completely finished two works. Off to work on number three…**

3


End file.
